Shattered Dreams
by ironfist456
Summary: Shirou and Saber are faced with a Sixth Holy Grail War. Watch as they face new servants, strengthen past relationships, and search for an answer to regain Saber's mortality. Post-Fate Ending. Shirou/Saber. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fate/Stay Night, otherwise there would have been a good ending to the Fate route as well, and said route would have been the ending to the anime, instead of that never ending cliffhanger they left for us to loathe and hate.

**Introduction**

'_Well, I guess this is it,' I thought as I finally realized that the battle was over, that this would be the final time I'd be able to see her, possibly forever._

_In only a few short weeks I'd fallen in love with the woman in front of me, it really was a hard prospect to grasp when I thought about it. It was weird, to have such conflicting emotions over a single object._

_The Holy Grail, there isn't a doubt in my mind that destroying it was the right decision. To let such an abomination exist, that was a sin in and of itself. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel a bit thankful towards it._

_Yes, it was because of the Holy Grail that over the past few weeks people had been injured, sometimes severely. While in other cases, people like Shinji Matou had even died. Not to even begin to mention that fire that had struck ten years ago._

_But… I have to keep in mind of the things that I also gained from this war. Even if that fire had been the tragedy of my life, I never would have met Kiritsugu and started my journey to become a superhero. Then there are the new friends I've made, others like Rin and Ilya. Finally, there's the greatest gift of all, the woman in front of me, and the one I'd fallen in love with, Saber. It goes regardless without saying that I never would have met her had I not accidently summoned her on that strange night with the help of the Grail._

_So it's because of these things that I don't know whether I should hate the Grail, or thank it. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think it over._

"_So, I guess this is the end?" Saber asks me in a quiet voice, even if she already knew the answer. I continue to stare at her with her back turned to me, her loose hair and her blue dress flowing in the wind. I prepare to answer her, but I'm surprised to find how hard it was to utter only a few words._

"_This is the end," I answer, it taking me all of my pride not to break down at that moment and beg Saber to stay, which would only end up making things worse. We both knew where she rightfully belonged._

"_As your sword, I have defeated all your enemies and have protected you. I am glad that I have been able to fulfill this oath," she explained, almost as if wanting to just confirm it with me to hear my voice one last time. Similar to how she'd wanted to hear me command her to destroy the grail. Surprisingly, I find it easier to find my voice and respond to her this time._

"_Yeah, you did well." I think I might have seen her shoulders ease up, if only for a moment._

"_I need to tell you something before I go…" she continued, and at this my full attention was directed on her, wanting to hear her last words, wondering what they could be. She turned around, if painfully slow, to finally face me and opened her eyes. I make sure to etch this final moment into my memory, knowing that this will be the last time I ever see those eyes I'd fallen so heavily for. Yet, I can't help but wonder if maybe she's doing the same._

"_Shirou… I… love you," Saber states as her final words to me. I'm surprised at my own reaction, or lack thereof for that matter. I guess to put it simply; I'd already known that, this was just the first time I'd heard her speak it._

_At that moment the sun had risen to the point that it caused a glare that temporarily blinded my sight. But that had been all it took, when I look back, she's gone, the place she'd been only seconds before vacant of anyone._

**-- --**

"Saber!" I shout as I wake up and spring to a sitting position on my bed. Immediately looking at the clock display I had on a bed stand next to me. It was 5:37 in the morning. Well, no point in going back to sleep now, might as well just get ready.

I looked around the room I had accustomed to as my mind's haze started to clear and examined my surroundings. To my right was my bed stand, the only things on it were a lamp, an LED alarm clock and a book titled, 'The Art of Mastering Projection.'

Continuing to look, a bed dresser was at the end of my bed against the far wall, a number of variously labeled books and assorted magical items stacked on the shelves and many of the drawers contained the clothing I owned or some other needless item in storage, although I'm still wearing the same collection of plain blue and white t-shirts I've had for so long.

To my left was a large opening in the wall that led to the kitchen and beyond that was a closet filled with a few jackets, as well as an umbrella and pair of shoes or two. Then in the farthest corner of the room was a hallway that led to the front door.

If it isn't already obvious, this isn't my room at my family estate in Fuyuki City, Japan. I'm actually residing in a dorm complex in London. Yeah, I'm studying as a magus at the Clock Tower. I'm still considered an amateur in my understanding of magic, and while my expertise lies in magic most magi have considered useless, it's the only thing I know. I'm hoping that when I finish my education here, limited as it is, I'll finally be able to work on my goal to become a superhero on a much larger scale.

With that thought fresh in my mind, I get out of bed and start my morning exercises.

**-- --**

"Man, what is with all of these dreams I've been having lately," I mumble to myself as I stand over the kitchen stove, preparing a western style breakfast.

It's been five years since the 5th Holy Grail War, and honestly, a lot has happened since then. Ilya continued to live with me and Fuji-nee after the war, apparently the Einzbern family hadn't expected her to live through the war, and because of that, staying with us hadn't been a problem, such a great family, huh? After living four months with her though, we officially adopted her and made her a member of the Emiya family, although she still prefers her original name when she's addressed formally over being called an Emiya, even if she is one.

I remember that day when we'd told Ilya the news. I don't think she let go of me until at least an hour after the ordeal, and let me tell you, walking around with Ilya swinging around your neck isn't as easy as it sounds. I think the only other time she was that happy was when I'd legally became an adult and Fuji-Nee allowed her to stay with me at the Emiya residence. Despite the attraction she had developed for Raiga Fujimura, her relationship with Taiga had remained strained at best throughout her stay at their place, so Fuji-Nee had pretty much thrown her at me when she'd been given the chance.

It was only a short time after that when I found out something that shocked me. Curiosity getting the better of me, I had entered Kiritsugu's study for the first time. When I look back on it, I still wonder why I'd never gone in there before, the door wasn't locked or anything, I guess I just felt it was a disgrace to go in, and that I wasn't worthy to enter due to my admiration for him, before or after his death. Of course, that dedicated admiration had died when I had found out Kiritsugu had participated in the Fourth War, even if I still had the utmost respect for him and the ideal of his I had inherited.

While searching curiously around the room to see what was in there, I began rummaging through a few of the drawers in his desk. In one I found an unknown picture of Kiritsugu and two women I didn't know. Or better yet, a woman and a very young little girl. The two looked like spitting images of each other. Of course it was the two pairs of red eyes and identical pure silver hair that I'd seen on a daily basis since Ilya had joined the household, that told me immediately who they were.

When I asked her about it, Ilya just responded with a, "Yeah, Kiritsugu was my father and that's my mother, she died in the 4th Holy Grail War, what's so special about it," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well it definitely explained why Ilya continued to always call me 'Onii-chan', although it was still a shock to discover one of your greatest enemies at a time was also your stepsister. After I had a discussion with Ilya about it, things didn't really change all that much. I already thought of Ilya as my younger sister, so the only real change was that I had taken my responsibility to be her Onii-chan a bit more seriously and worked harder to spend time with her.

Sakura still came to the house to help around with breakfast and dinner, as well as any chores that needed to be done. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for what she's done over the years. She was probably the only person who was aware of the war who wasn't a master. I'd admitted to her what had really happened during that time and who Saber really was, and I was surprised at how well she'd taken it. She took it a lot better than when I'd found out she and Rin were sisters, and that she'd been adopted by Zouken Matou when they were both young. When Rin had admitted that to me, I'd spent weeks trying to get the two together and eventually after multiple failed attempts, I did something I've always regretted.

Luring the two into one of the guestrooms in the Emiya household, I locked the door and told Rin I wouldn't open it until she'd had a talk with her sister. They were in there for over an hour before I finally opened the door to check on them and I met a sight I would remember for a long time. They were both embraced in a hug, tears built up in both of their eyes, and it was obvious to me that things were going to be fine, my opinion of Rin would have changed at that time too if it hadn't been what had happened next. When they finally noticed me in the doorway, they both gave me tearful smiles, although with Rin there was something… malicious.

Minutes later I'm running through the house screaming at the top of my lungs while Rin's shooting Gandr shots at me from behind screaming insults and something about modesty towards a girl, although it's kind of hard to be pay attention when said girl is trying to kill you. Needless to say she lived up to the personal nickname I'd given her, the 'Red Devil' and I made sure to never lock Tohsaka up in a room again.

My thoughts of the past are interrupted though as I hear a knock at my front door. Checking on breakfast again before I move, I head over to open the door, already knowing who it is. Opening the door, I receive the usual greeting. "Morning, Emiya-kun," Rin Tohsaka, the devil herself says to me as she enters with a tired expression. Yep, Rin still isn't a morning person.

In fact, it was because of Rin in the first place that I'm here in London at all. After graduation, Rin had received a letter from the Magic Association to study and be a part of the Association here at the Clock Tower, something to do with being the last Tohsaka heir or something of that nature. Being as she was trying to help me learn other ways to use my abilities as her 'apprentice' of sorts, and she was able to bring an apprentice or two with her to London I accepted her invitation to come. Even if I had survived the war before, my magical abilities were still amateur at best, and to be in such a strong magical community we both thought would be a good experience for me.

'Of course, there's still the fact that it's Rin Tohsaka we're talking about that's the issue here,' I thought in despair as Rin flashed a smile towards me, an omen just begging for trouble.

**-- --**

"So Emiya-kun, what's your plan today since you don't have any classes at the Clock Tower?" Rin asked me as we both participated in washing the dishes, having finished the breakfast I had prepared.

Of course, you couldn't really call them classes like you would at my old High School. It's more like mentoring since its often one-on-one magic lessons between a master and student like when she had made her own attempt at teaching me magic during the war, even if all she really did was open up my magical circuit. Rin just happens to be one of those people who fill both roles, while I just try to get experience here and there through practice. So since our abilities differ, we hardly see each other during the day except for mealtimes.

Although, then again, there are some courses that are similar to the classes at the old high school. Even magi are willing to admit that having a broad range of knowledge can be really useful, even with all of that pride in their magical abilities.

Of course, even if she does scare me half to death I still regard Tohsaka as a close friend, and because of that we sometimes hang out on certain days during the weekend. Nothing romantic, but it's fun to just hang out as friends.

"Honestly Tohsaka, nothing much. I have to work at ten until four today, but after that I really didn't have that much planned, thought I might practice my sword fighting a bit before dinner and then continue to work on my magic, it's been a while since I got some good practice in. Why? Did you have something planned?" I asked, explaining my plans for the day and ending with a question of my own.

"Well no actually, I'll be pretty busy today, as well as possibly the next week, just wanted to make sure you'd be okay without me Emiya-kun," Rin answered with that usual grin. I swear Tohsaka, sometimes…

"Well I'll see you later Shirou," Rin called out as she grabbed her stuff and left, leaving me once again alone in my dorm.

'Well now that she's gone,' I thought to myself, I could finally ponder about that dream last night. Recently I've been having a lot of dreams that have to do with the last Holy Grail War, and almost all of them have to do with the girl I saw last night.

Yes, I'm still hopelessly in love with Saber even five years later. I can't help it, even if I don't think of her as often as I used to, Saber will always have a place in my heart. Of course, last night wasn't exactly very comforting, but… it was just a dream, right?

It was hard to handle the first time though. I'd spent months trying to put my memories of her to rest and finally get over it, and I thought I had. But after that first dream a few weeks ago, I realize for the first time that I was just fooling myself. Saber was the first girl I loved, and because of that, I'll never completely forget her. But then there's the question, do I really want to forget her, or am I just continuing to deceive myself.

Well whatever it is, there's no point in sulking about it, might as well get ready for work, even with another two hours or so until I need to be there.

**-- --**

Walking home from work I recounted the day's events. As a magus and a way to practice my tracing magic I worked a local mechanics workshop. The job offers a good pay and it allows me to use my magic as much as I need to, as long as I don't get caught that is.

The day was pretty normal though; I dropped by the shop at 9:57, and started my usual routine. My job is basically the same thing I did back in the shed at home and from time to time when the school's equipment malfunctioned and Issei needed help. I'm given machinery that's broken or malfunctioning and quite simply, find what's wrong and fix it if I can. Easy when you add my tracing powers, of course like I already mentioned, I have to make sure not to get caught while doing so or else I'll get in trouble with the Association, even if I'm still not 'officially' a part of their organization like Rin is.

Now I'm walking home, a free afternoon ahead of me. I'll probably just do what I'd told Rin. I'd like to practice in a place like the old dojo at home, but unfortunately the only place close to appearance like that here in London would be one of the gyms. But for obvious reasons, not to mention the danger in sword fighting in itself, as well as the attention it would grab, prevents me from training in any gym, so I have to settle with tracing a sword in my dorm and practicing there.

**-- --**

Changed into some clothing with a bit more movement room to them, I moved the furniture in the room to the walls and cleared an area in the middle of the room for training. After all, I wouldn't want to break anything. Concentrating and pushing the 'button' to my magical circuit, I begin the usual procedure when practicing my tracing magic.

"Trace, on.

Analyzing basic structure.

Analyzing materials needed."

Scanning through the list of swords within my memory, I choose a familiar pair to project. Within seconds the process is complete and in my hands are Kanshou and Bakuya. Yes, I projected Archer's swords instead of something like Excalibur. Why? Well, truth be told, I think I may have figured out his real identity.

It had all started out with Rin stating how much the two of us looked alike. Ilya had already told us about the battle between Berserker and Archer, something that Rin hadn't found very comforting to listen to, hearing about your servant's demise. Although when Rin had mentioned the appearance similarities, it wasn't long before we started to make comparisons.

Once we brought Sakura and Ilya into the mix, it wasn't long before we started to really see the similarities in both our magical abilities as well as fighting styles. I brought up the fact that he'd be from the future then, but Rin just countered that with the time paradox involved in becoming a heroic spirit. One after another, any arguments I came up with fell until I was forced to realize that there really weren't any solid arguments against it. So yeah, apparently I know who I'll be in the future, and it does explain my dislike and even hatred for the man in the red cloak. He's everything I hope to be, yet at the same time, everything I fear I'll be.

Of course it wasn't long after that when I discovered how easy I found it to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, which just added to the continually growing pile of evidence. And after that, well, let's just say I've been working on a few tricks to become a better magus since then as well using my projection skill. While it may seem useless to a normal magus, I've found quite a few uses for my projection skills. But I guess the thing that really helped was what Archer became to me, an example.

And with that, I began practicing my sword techniques, even if it was better back when I had a partner to spar with. But that's getting into the topic again I try to avoid.

**-- --**

"Trace, on."

After dinner I start my usual routine of practicing my reinforcement magic, although I started much sooner than I usually did. I sometimes don't get a chance to practice until midnight, but I guess this is just one of those days that I spent relaxing instead of running around all day.

Although my projection abilities allow me to be a superb swordsman, my reinforcement abilities help me in other aspects. Included in that would be my ability to reinforce some of my physical abilities, like my sight range, and something that I'd learned from Rin, 'strengthening' my feet as to run both farther and faster.

Unfortunately, when it comes to applying this to my own body, my attempts often result in failure, so I concentrate more on the reinforcement of objects around me to turn them to weapons. After all, Rin always says that my abilities lie in creation and projection, not strengthening, and I have to say that in that regard she knows what she's talking about. Then again, she usually always does.

Well I guess after this I might as well take a bath and then get to bed early tonight, no harm in getting a little extra sleep.

**-- --**

Laying in my bed thinking of the events today, I remember the dream I had last night. Now that I think of it, after this morning I didn't think of that dream at all today. I guess that's the effect of putting so much effort in the work in front of me. But now that I'm thinking of it, I wonder what ever happened to Saber. I know that she went back to her time and, I'm hoping, died peacefully. But what happened after that, did she go back to Avalon, or somewhere else?

I let out a sigh of frustration. I remember back when I used to ask myself this question all the time. "Ugh, I'm letting these dreams get to me," I whisper quietly to myself out of annoyance. I've already faced facts, Saber is dead, gone forever, and I need to move on like I had before. Why is this bothering me now, and why am I having dreams like the one last night in the first place.

I smother my face with my pillow and let out a scream to vent my frustrations. I find it hard to believe that I was fine just a few minutes ago. I remember that dream and now I'm all vexed. I sigh again, at this rate I'm not going to get any sleep. At that, I use the relaxation techniques I use as a magus and a swordsman to clear my thoughts and to calm myself once again. And finally, I manage to get some sleep.

-- --

_I find myself standing in what appears to be the lobby of Ilya's castle, but the really odd thing is not the location I'm at, but the person in front of me._

"_Archer," I whisper in disbelief, even in my dreams, I already know he's dead. Yet, here he is standing in front of me, Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, ready to strike. A look of irritation is on his face, the same one mirrored by my own from just seeing him. No, I still don't like him, even after his death. Wait a second, what's he… I take another look around myself and see that there's no one else here, so then who is he attacking._

_I'm not given a moment to question the situation as at that moment Archer charges, straight towards me. Out of instinct I trace my own version of the twin swords and block his attack, if barely. I can feel my knees almost give from the strength put into his first attack. Man, even after five years of training I don't stand anywhere near as powerful as a servant in terms of strength._

_Of course, rational thought isn't possible during a fight, and soon Archer continues through with a second attack, then a third, and a fourth. I can already feel my body weakening. My responses and counters are slowing, and before I know it he makes a powerful attack to my left side._

"_Aah! – Ugh!"_

_I cry out as his attack breaks Bakuya held in my left hand. The majority of the force behind the attack is stopped and I jump back, but that doesn't stop him from continuing. His attack cuts my left hand as well as my side, and the blow even manages to knock me off my feet._

"_This – is your end!" I hear him cry out as he makes the final blow on my fallen form._

_I raise Kanshou to block even if I know it's pointless, I've lost. I close my eyes, aware of and accepting the death that awaits me._

-- --

I rise from my sleep in an alarmed state, my responses fast due to the dream I just experienced.

"What the hell," I murmur as the dream is reenacted by my memory, what the hell was that all about. Why would I dream about Archer trying to kill me of all things? Yes, he disgusted me, and I'm pretty sure I disgusted him, but… I just don't know.

Trying to calm myself down so I can think logically, I notice a deep burning feeling on the back of my left hand. Don't tell me I hurt myself while I was asleep. Of all the stupid things to do…

I'm struck breathless as I see what's causing the pain on my hand.

"The command seal...!?"

**-- Interlude 0.1 – Location Unknown --**

In the night a shadow can be seen on the sands of what appears to be somewhere in the middle of a large beach shore. If one listens closely the sounds of the ocean can be heard nearby, although it's obvious that the mysterious man didn't come here to enjoy the scenery. He seems to be crouching down etching something down in the sand. When one focuses out from the scene, what appears to be a large ancient rune can be seen drawn in the sand. The odd thing is that even though the wind is blowing strong, the sand around the rune doesn't misplace or shift, almost as if it were stuck there by magic.

After it appears he's finished, he rises, pulls an object out of one of the many pockets of the trench coat he wears that reaches down to his knees, places it in the center of the rune, and walks to one of the edges of the ritual circle. Taking a small book out of a different pocket in his coat, he flips it open to a marked page, and begins chanting:

"Hear me—

If thou wouldst serve under me, my fate shall entwine with thy sword.

If thou wouldst answer the call of the Holy Grail, come.

For I am the one who seeks victory.

Assist me in this goal, and your reward shall be great.

By the memory contained within this artifact,

Let it guide you to mine destination.

Guardian of the steed, I summon you.

Now come forth, my servant!"

Bright waves of what appear to be a malevolent dark aura begin to be dispelled from the ancient rune, as the lines drawn into the sand turn into an unearthly black color. It's not soon after that when a second figure begins to rise as if from nowhere. Eventually the magical energy disperses, and at the same time, the wind dies as well, resulting in total silence as the duo observe each other.

A tall, muscular figure now stands in front of the man. The magus, now master, allows a victorious smirk to slide on his face as the heroic figure asks in a deep, gruff accent.

"I am the servant Rider. I ask of you, are you my master?"

**Author's Note:** To put it simply, I've basically become obsessed with Fate/Stay Night recently, and truly for those of you reading this, I hope you can agree that at least it's gotten your attention (otherwise why would you be reading this, right?) Anyways, as most of you other readers may believe, the ending to the Fate route in the anime and game was 'dissatisfying', to say the least. So as it was mentioned in the description this is a continuation of the Fate route.

And yes, there are going to be a few references to the UBW route as well, because to put it quite simply, even though Saber is my favorite character, Unlimited Blade Works would definitely be my favorite route. Of course, the only references to that in this chapter would be the fact that Shirou's in London, and the dream he has that reenacts the battle between him and Archer, with an alternate ending.

And yes, I'm using the ever so popular plot of a Sixth Holy Grail war to bring Saber back, if that isn't obvious. Don't worry too much though, I have a plan and hopefully the action will keep you interested, if not something else. I feel like I'm contradicting myself though, I've told people how overused this plotline is, yet here I am, using it myself. Unfortunately, it was the only real plot base that came to me that I wouldn't end up using someone else's plot ideas, which I hate to do, even if I had permission from the original author. So yeah, hope the obvious transpire of events doesn't throw you guys off and you continue with the story, as I hope to add something new to this overused plotline.

Well to end this I have a question to you as the reader: What would you like to be the main pairing for the fic, the simple and enjoyable classic, Shirou/Saber or the more complicated yet slightly more satisfying, Shirou/Saber/Rin threesome? Answer in a review or on the survey poll on my profile, or get two votes in and do both, I don't care.

Also, sorry if the chapter seemed a bit drag, the action won't probably start until the third or fourth chapter, so wait for that. About the summoning ritual, if it seemed off, I apologize. I'm not too familiar with how the summons in Fate/Stay Night works, so I just took a shot at it. Hope it's not too odd, that is, if you even care. I'm also trying to recreate different servant characters, so if you have any historical figures you'd enjoy seeing in the story, I'm open to any suggestion, except for the Saber and Rider servants, since I already have their character figured who I want them to be. Send a PM, or mention it in a review, either ways fine for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and the chapters that will, hopefully, soon follow. Leave a comment about anything you enjoyed or that bothered you if you feel the urge too. A writer can only be as good as his reader's advice in some regards.

So then R & R as well as,

See Ya!

Edit (12/30/09): Nothing much, just edited or extended a few scenes here and there. If you already read it, nothing really changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Well, I didn't own Fate/Stay Night before, and to my knowledge I didn't get it as a Christmas gift. So no, I still don't own Fate/Stay Night.

**Home Sweet Home**

**-- Interlude 1.1 --**

"Don't tell me he's sleeping in again," Rin mumbled to herself as she stood outside Shirou's dorm, already having knocked twice. Ever since they'd moved to London, Shirou never seemed to have gotten over the jet lag, and as such his early morning riser attribute seemed to have been lost. He had refused to buy an alarm clock, due to his stubborn nature, and as such she'd gotten tired of being locked outside of his room until he woke up or she had to force her way in. So in the end she just bought the darn thing herself and forced him to use it. Although this tactic seemed to have worked, there were still moments like this where she found herself locked outside.

"That's it Shirou, I'm coming in!" With those words she formed her hand into a sort of gun shape, and activated her magical circuit. Concentrated magical energy began to form near her fingertip until a visible black energy could be seen forming. Having charged enough energy, she let the 'bullets' fly.

The Gandr shots blew through the maple wood door like paper, and even though she had only meant to take out the lock, the door and part of Shirou's entrance way were blown apart, wood splinters spread all over his floor and some even stuck in the walls.

'Oh well, it's not like it isn't easily fixable," she thought as she recalled a time where she had fixed one of Shirou's windows after he had gotten attacked by Lancer for the second time. It still amused her how amazed he was with such a simple spell. Well, that was long ago, time to worry about the here and now, particularly the probably now cowering Emiya on the other side of this door.

Stepping through the smoking crater that had been, until just moments ago, Shirou's door, she entered his dorm room. She was surprised though that instead of finding Shirou screaming at her for her forced entry, he wasn't there at all. In fact, the place was a lot more chaotic than it was yesterday or than it ever was for that matter. Clothing was thrown around different sides of the room, and magical aids were scattered across the floor as if the place had been searched multiple times.

"What the hell, did he get into some kind of fight?" Of course she didn't really believe that. In fact, at closer inspection, she noticed that it looked like Shirou had hastily packed in a short period of time for what appeared to be an extended trip.

As she continued to inspect the room, she found a letter lying on the dining table. Finding it was addressed to her; she opened it and began reading.

_Dear Rin,_

_Sorry about the mess, something came up yesterday, and as such I'll be heading back to Japan for a while. Don't worry about me; by the time you get this letter, I'll probably already be on a plane to Tokyo, but I should be back before you know it. Besides, you mentioned yesterday you were busy, right?_

_Be back soon,_

_Shirou_

Thinking of reasons why Shirou would take a sudden and unexpected trip back home without telling her, it wasn't long before a thought struck her of the possible solution.

'Oh, don't tell me he…' Suddenly taking inventory of Shirou's stuff, Rin's impression was correct as she noticed what was missing.

A few days worth of clothing, then a couple magical items including the ceremonial dagger she'd given to him as a gift for his birthday three years ago. It was a dagger similar to Azoth that she'd given him to defeat Kotomine with. The only differences were that the crystal in the hilt was a deep sapphire blue instead of a ruby, and the blade itself was about a half foot longer, made not as a sort of wand like Azoth had been, but something more similar that could be used as a sword. Something Shirou was more accustomed to.

She'd even gone as far as to fill the crystal up with some of her own mana. Although, she'd made sure to make him swear an oath that he would never use it unless the situation called for such a thing. The issue with the situation was that it had about a year's worth of mana contained within it. While that still wasn't very large, especially to her standards, they greatly outdid Shirou's, which meant he planned on using a lot of magic.

Then a few books she noticed missing were _The Mysteries of the Third Magic_, and _Basic & Advanced Summoning Techniques_.

After that though, she didn't take notice of anything else that was missing as she already had enough evidence to know what he was planning.

"That IDIOT!" Rin screamed as she ran back to her room, ignoring the mess she'd made with the door, and began planning on things she would need for a trip of her own. She didn't know how it happened, but it seemed that even after all the work Shirou and Saber put into destroying the Grail, the cursed thing wouldn't stay dead. And it seemed the damn thing was involving her close friend once again.

'I swear Shirou; if you die before I get there I'm going to kill you.'

**-- Day 1_Fuyuki, Japan --**

Stepping off the bus I look around the familiar Shinto shopping district. I smile as I remember the things I had done here, particularly the one date I had gone on with a certain someone. I shake my head to clear my thought, now's not the time for that. I look down at the luggage I'm carrying in my gloved hands. I hadn't packed much, just a few outfits and then the stuff I'd need for tonight. Of course I hadn't spent the entire 12 hour plane flight sleeping. I made sure to read the books I had brought with me. After all, I couldn't afford a mistake this time, and the more I knew about what it was that needed to be done, the better it would turn out.

Dressed in a tan trench coat, with a hat to disguise my hair, I made sure no one was giving me any suspicious looks. Not that anyone would most likely recognize me anyway. All the same, one of the many things I'd learned with spending so much time with Rin, it was to attract the least amount of attention possible. Making one last check that I had all the luggage I'd brought I begin the walk home.

**-- --**

"Ah geez," I mumble to myself as I stretch out my legs. Walking for a good hour isn't a good idea when you've been traveling for over 14. But, it's nice to be home. Of course, it would have only been 45 minutes had I not stopped at that bridge connected the Shinto and residential districts of Fuyuki City. I couldn't help it though, that bridge contained some of my most treasured (and dreaded) memories. Besides, I think I earned the right to be a little nostalgic every once and again. Well, what was done was done; all that mattered now was that I'm home.

The first thing that comes to mind though is the reaction I'm going to get when I walk inside. I already gave Fuji-Nee a call that I was coming so that I wouldn't have to come home to an empty house. Besides, I also didn't want to walk all the way over to the Fujimura home to pick up Ilya. Something about long trips, you always seem to be tired afterwards, even if you haven't done anything. It's just nice to sit back and relax, if for only a bit.

Pulling out the house key in my back pocket to unlock the gate, I enter the front door and prepare for whatever surprises wait for me on the other side. 'Cause yeah, with Fuji-Nee, there's always a surprise. That's something I've always come to expect during my visits home.

I'm still surprised though as I enter, it's unnaturally quiet, especially since I'd called beforehand, it's lunchtime, one of Fuji-Nee's three most favorite times of the day (I'll let you guess what the other two are). I would think she'd be waiting impatiently at the front door. While the two can always wait on one of the maids at Fuji-Nee's house, she still believes I'm the best cook around, especially since Sakura… No, I don't dwell about that anymore. Walking down the hallway and into the dining room I'm totally unprepared for what happens next.

As soon as I enter, my 'sixth sense' that I sort of obtained and even trained during and after the last war recognizes a threat to my right. Leaning back to avoid the attack, I see the end of a shinai pass by where my head was until moments ago. Using the same technique I saw Saber use all those years ago during the duel with Fuji-Nee, I find myself standing behind my past guardian, the shinai I've taken out of her hands pointed at her back, my bags all held in my other arm. An impressive feat if I do say so myself.

She turns to me with a disappointed expression, complaining, "Oh, where did my defenseless little Shirou go. When did you get to be so mean?"

I swear Fuji-Nee, I sometimes really worry about you. Ignoring the whining woman in her mid-thirties, I look down at the girl standing next to her.

"Hey Ilya, how have things been lately?" I ask her, snapping her out of the glare she was directed at the woman next to her.

"Nothing too much Shirou, although it be nice if I didn't have to keep her in line," Ilya responds with a smirk directed at the older woman, emphasizing the difficulty in keeping Fuji-Nee presentable.

Stopping her consistent complaining (at least temporarily), Fuji-Nee ignores me to begin her usual argument. Of course, recognizing the threat that threatens the stability of my homecoming, I break it up with one of the best ways I know how. I walk over to the kitchen, tie on my apron, and brush some of the dust off of the kitchen counter.

Within moments I can hear the conversation slow down to a halt. After which I feel two pairs of eyes staring at my back. Yeah, if there's one thing that can bring those two together, it's food. And yeah, some things never change.

-- --

Deciding to cook something easy since I'm still recovering from the long trip from London, I make a few seasoned rice balls. Even if it's easy, I still get the enjoyment of seeing a drooling Fuji-Nee and a glowering Ilya facing her.

From there, lunch continues pretty normally. That is until Fuji-Nee—

"So Shirou, have you seen Sakura lately?"

—Asks me something I really don't want to talk about.

I sigh, before giving her a serious glance and responding, "No Fuji-Nee, I still haven't been able to talk to Sakura yet. You already knew that, so please, stop asking."

With that, she just shrugs and responds back, "Alright Shirou, if you say so. But I still think you should try talking to her."

I shake my head refusal and change the subject. I don't need to talk about such a depressing manner at the moment, especially since I just got home.

"So Shirou," Fuji-Nee once again interrupts my thoughts by bringing me into the conversation, "You told me you were coming, but you never said why. Mind giving me an explanation as to why you're back so suddenly?"

I let out a small grin, if there's one thing about Fuji-Nee and Ilya that they have in common; it's their ability to speak what's on their minds. None the less I answer, "Honestly I don't quite know why just yet. I was told to come back by the school, and that there was someone here that I was supposed to meet, but other than that I wasn't told who it was or the real reason why I'm here. Does that answer your question?" Well, it wasn't a complete lie, was it?

Fuji-Nee just nods and continues eating, meanwhile I see a glare directed at me by the other member of our little lunch party. I thought so, another thing about Ilya, she doesn't just speak what's on her mind, but she can also see right through even some of my best lies. Well, I never planned on keeping her in the dark anyway, she was a master in the last war so it's not like she wouldn't understand. I'll make sure to tell her after lunch when Fuji-Nee leaves.

**-- --**

"Alright, bye Shirou, see you later," Fuji-Nee waves goodbye as she leaves to go do whatever it is that she does when she isn't teaching or eating, probably to go do something for her grandfather, Raiga. I wave back before closing the front door behind me and head to my old room once the dishes have been put away. As I expected, the one in question is already there.

"Shirou, why are you really here?" as by her custom, and as I stated before, Ilya approaches the subject in her usual manner, blunt and direct.

"I thought so," I reply, "I didn't expect to fool you, especially since you're aware of whom I really am and what I really do, I guess it would be better showing you." Ilya has a puzzled expression when I say the word 'show', but I continue my explanation without words. I grab the glove on my left hand and reveal the command spell for all to see.

She's struck speechless as I reveal my secret before making a troubled expression. "No, no, no, no, no," Ilya repeats as if trying to refuse it, "That's impossible, masters are only supposed to be chosen once. You can't be a master again," Ilya complains, and while I think it's more out of jealousy than anything else, I can't help but sense the slight fear in her voice as well.

I shrug as I reply, "Well I didn't expect it either, I thought for sure we'd destroyed it. The fact that it still exists is suspicious as it is, but I guess we're just going to have to accept the fact that I've been chosen to be a master once again."

With a sulking expression she continues, "So Shirou, does this mean you're going to enter the war a second time?"

I sit down as I try to think of an answer to that before replying, "Really Ilya, I don't know. If the Holy Grail War really is starting again I want to be able to protect any innocent people from getting hurt. Yet I can't help feeling though that this may be some sort of trap, I was sure we had destroyed the Grail last time; it doesn't seem possible that it could still exist. And then there's…" I have trouble saying the last part.

"Saber," she finishes for me, with an expression still filled with both jealousy and envy, but also compassion as well, knowing exactly whom I'm thinking of, yet sympathizing as well.

I let out a depressed sigh and then nod. Yeah, I guess in the end, the real reason I'm even here right now is because there's a chance, even if it's slim, that I might be able to summon Saber again. This is a chance I never thought I'd get again. So yes, Saber would definitely be a factor in all of this.

"So, what would you do?" I ask, wanting to know what someone else would do in my situation.

"You mean would I summon Berserker again if I could?" Ilya asks, without giving me any time to respond she continues, if a little more quietly and gently, "Of course I would, I miss him too."

I nod again, that's how I figured it would be. He may have just been a pain in the ass for me, but for Ilya, he was just about the only family she knew. The Einzberns definitely weren't role models, if Ilya's upbringing is any indication. I can't help but feel a small pang of regret that it had been me and Saber the insane servant had fallen to. But it only lasts a second; after all, it was Ilya and he who tried to kill us, even if it wasn't entirely their fault at the time.

"But Shirou," she continues, "Promise me you'll stay safe. I won't forgive you if you die this time; it's your duty as my Onii-chan to protect me."

I give her a smile of thanks. I know that's just her way of saying she's scared about my safety. As the previous Holy Grail, she has plenty of surplus magical energy to deal with just about anything underneath a servant, add that to the boundary field around the house and you'll understand why she and Rin made this our unofficial base of operations. So it's not like she really needs to be protected. But I make sure to give her a hug as well, eliciting a cute little squeak from her at the sudden sign of brotherly affection.

**-- --**

"Well, guess it's time," I state as I see the watch on my wrist hit 11:00.

From what I heard from Tohsaka, every magus has a time during the day or night where their magical energy is the strongest. According to her, one of the reasons she botched her summoning during the last war was because all of the clocks were an hour ahead and therefore she summoned her servant an hour before her magical circuit was at its strongest. At least, that's what she **says…**

It didn't take long for me to figure out that the time for me was somewhere around midnight, which is why I think I found strengthening magic easier to practice at night than during the day. With this in mind, I've been in my room waiting until this time, thinking about what it is I'm going to do and how I'm going to do this.

Realizing earlier today that I had forgotten a very important ingredient in the summoning I had searched Kiritsugu's study, with a little help from Ilya. While we found the bottle of quicksilver I needed for the actual drawing of the circle, Ilya stayed there for a few hours afterward. Apparently, thanks to the size of the house, she'd never been in here before, so I guess it was a need of hers to see what was in Kiritsugu's study, to see into a bit of the life she never got to know of her father.

Checking up on Ilya in her room to make sure she's asleep before I leave, I grip the duffel bag of supplies I'd need for the summoning tighter in my hands and begin walking towards the shed. I look up at the sky while I walk across the yard and notice the cloudless, moonlit sky. Hm, fitting, it's almost exactly like that first night five years ago.

I take a good look at the shed that contains so many odd memories. 'Well, no time for reminiscence right now, I'd better get to work,' and I begin setting up the ritual.

**-- --**

'It's almost midnight,' I notice as I finish up the preparations for the summons. I redrew what was a terribly faded circle in the corner of the shed using the quicksilver as ink and the dagger I had with me as a brush. Finishing, I pricked my finger with the blade and stuck the blade into ground near the edge as a second offering and prepared the final item needed for the summoning.

"Trace, on."

The object I create is one of the few I can create, outside of swords, without suffering from serious prana withdrawal. Seeing it take shape in my hands, it's only seconds later that the process is finished. Looking down at the item in my hands, I'm reminded of what it had been responsible for. I didn't need to go through the exact steps of my tracing as I usually did because it was an object that for the longest time had been a part of me. In my hands I hold a copy of Avalon that could rival the original that had disappeared along with her. Taking one last moment to pray to whatever gods were out there, I hope it's enough to summon the right servant.

After placing the sheath in the center of the circle, I walk to the end of the circle opposite to the position of the ceremonial dagger I have placed, the first offering being my own store of magical energy. I'm not mediocre enough to believe that I have enough magical energy to do this. While this wasn't what I had originally planned to use that stored energy in the hilt for, I have no regrets about this decision, especially if it works.

Making a final verification of the ritual's completion, I began the chant I'd made sure to memorize to complete the summoning.

"Hear me—

If thou wouldst serve under me, my fate shall be guided by thy sword.

If thou wouldst answer the call of the Holy Grail, come.

I am the one who defies the laws of war.

For I was the one who obtained peace previously.

Together we joined forces once before,

May we continue this alliance once again as Servant and Master.

I call upon the greatest of the seven familiars.

Now, come forth my servant!"

At the completion of the spell, I allow the blood gained from my pricked finger to drop into the circle, a blue energy I recognize from before is released almost immediately as I'm soon blinded by the strong blast of light. I almost fall to knees as the prana begins to be fed into the summons. As I take notice and wonder why the strain seems to be smaller than I thought before, I remember why as I look at the ceremonial dagger also pulsing with a similar energy to the one surrounding me.

A strong invisible pillar of wind surrounds me despite the cloudless night and then, things start to go wrong. I notice the sapphire within the hilt of the dagger crack, and then crack again. It continues to break apart until it shatters before my eyes, all of the magical energy having been released. This time I really do fall on my knees as the strain triples at the very least, soon having to support myself with my hands as well. Now it seemed that it was only my own prana that was feeding the summons.

At that moment I also notice Avalon beginning to dissipate as the stress is too much for the 'fake' object. Eventually it disappears entirely, and then all that's left visible in the brightened shed is me on my hands and knees, struggling to keep myself upright. Then, everything stops.

Although I still seem to be temporarily blinded I notice the rune's glow die down to the point that it's only the quicksilver shining in the moonlight. The stress on me is released as the process finishes, although I'm still left barely holding up, my ragged breaths the only sound I can hear in the barren shed.

But that's just it, that's the only thing I can hear, myself. There's no sound of shifting metal or the quiet voice I can only hear in my dreams. I open my eyes as my vision returns and look around myself, scanning the area in front of me that should contain her presence. But all I see is… nothing.

I punch the ground as I'm afflicted with conflicting emotions. Anger, frustration, shock, disappointment, embarrassment, and even a little heartbreak all ravage my mind as I grasp the situation. There's no Saber, something must have been wrong with the summoning, I've failed.

"Damnit, I've gone and screwed up the only chance I had." I can't help but feel a bit of hatred towards myself and I punch the ground a second time in my frustrations. I should have waited, made sure everything was perfect, allowed no mistakes. But I let my anxiety and impatience get the better of me, and now it appears what my punishment will be for those actions. And just as I'm about to let out a string of curses at my incompetence—

"I wouldn't say that Master, it just seems that your placement was a bit off. Behind you…"

—I hear a soft voice full of affection and amusement that at that moment I seek to hear over anything else.

I stand up and turn around, expecting it to only to have been a figment of my imagination out of my frustration and despair. But I turn to see her looking just as beautiful as that first night before, I inwardly smile as it's almost a repeat of the scene from that night, the soft moonlight coming in through the door, enhancing her already perfect figure. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest and I can tell from her expression that she's just about overwhelmed. Her usual impassive appearance is instead replaced with that of the smile and disbelief of the young girl Arturia, yet her noble appearance remains, as it always will. Despite all the things I want to say to her I find myself only able to choke out one line.

"Sa… ber?" Part of me doesn't believe this to be real, but at this moment I don't even care. Next thing I know, my arms are around her waist, hers around my neck as we're locked in an embrace. I take a moment to look down at the face, that until this moment, I had only seen in my most treasured memories. I'm not surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes as she looks back at me, as I notice that my own eyes are blurred with tears as well.

"Shirou," I can hear her whisper, almost as if she believes this is a dream herself. I don't answer her, I don't need to, I just respond in the only way I can. I wrap my own arms tighter around her waist and pull her even closer to me. She responds in her own way, laying her head against my chest beneath my chin, and at the same time ignoring her pride as a knight and servant to finally let her tears fall.

And for a while, we just stand there together, embracing. Because even a moment like this is more than either of us could have asked for.

**-- Interlude 1.2 – Fuyuki Church --**

A figure draped in black clothing stands in front of the church, her white hair blowing in fluid movements behind her as she stares off into the direction that until only a moment ago was filled with a faint blue light, located somewhere across the river.

She has perfect knowledge of what just happened since she had already been assigned by the Church to be the supervisor for the war this time around. It seemed that yet another master had summoned his servant. In an amused yet offset voice she asks, as if to the one she's looking in the direction of can hear her –

"So, master of the Saber servant, are you ready for the Sixth Holy Grail War?"

**Author's Note:** Oh, cliffhanger… Not really.

Anyways, as you've already noticed, Saber's back! To tell the truth, I didn't really see any point of adding a filler before this so I just decided to get straight to the point this time, because I sometimes write very lengthy and detailed fillers between plot points, so yeah…

As for the whole time topic when it came to the summons, has anyone ever noticed that it's often times around midnight when Shirou begins his practice in the shed, at least in the game. I just thought like bringing that up in this chapter, even if that fact may be misguided. After all, due to his still amateur abilities, Shirou needed all the edge he could get to complete the summoning.

In other news, some of you have probably already made a guess as to who that is in the last interlude, let me tell you. You're most likely right since she's a canon character, at least for the game, Hollow Ataraxia. As a side note, I'll probably be making references to this game. Again though, I can't understand Japanese, so… sorry if any of the characters I involve become seriously OOC (especially since I'm only using Wiki and translated scenes to understand the characters a bit more).

Because I feel like explaining it, I will. When I mentioned Shirou's 'Sixth Sense' (and no, I've not seen the movie), I meant his ability to detect both magic and physical threats. Most close combat experts from what I've seen, through experience gain the ability to sense danger. Although usually this would still be too slow for any normal human to sense the attack of a servant, especially an Assassin, add Shirou's magi abilities and you've got one tough cookie. I'll grow on this as the story continues, but I hope at least you sort of see what I mean.

If you notice, Shirou has a seemingly good relationship with all of his friends as you've seen, well… almost all of them. I realize that this makes them seem a little OOC, considering the fact that Shirou basically just dropped them off the planet to become a better magus in London, and let's face it, while Fuji-Nee might accept it, Ilya is a bit… unforgiving and even revengeful in that aspect. But bear in mind, this story was done from Shirou's point of view. And being the some-what oblivious fool he is, he wouldn't notice their personal struggles and would just buy the acts they put up for him, or at least he will for now…

Also, wanted to point this out for personal reasons in case anyone didn't get this, Ilya doesn't live on her own at the Emiya home when Shirou's away. She stays with Fuji-Nee when he's in London, but stays with him when he visits. Because honestly, she seems to have an 'interesting' relationship with Fuji-Nee, if the ending of the Fate route is any indication. Not to mention, Ilya seems to just have this attraction to Shirou before anything, as if she accepts him as her brother from the moment he spares her after their battle with Berserker, perhaps even long before that.

But yeah, keep those reviews coming guys. Any input would be appreciated. Not to mention I'm still open to any ideas as to who to use for heroic spirits as the other 5 servants I haven't made a decision on. And yes, if you noticed, I'm making this fic officially Shirou/Saber, no harems. You can thank that to all the reviewers out there practically screaming for it to be so, even if the poll says otherwise. Although for those of you who are disappointed, I might end up writing something with a harem pairing after this story is complete, which mind you won't be for a while, but no promises. Besides that, even though it's a little late, Happy New Year! And…

See Ya!


End file.
